


【快新】服软

by SenY



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Bottom Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan, M/M, Top Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, kaishin - Freeform, 快新 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:42:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25141834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenY/pseuds/SenY
Summary: 工藤新一隐约觉得自己正在节节败退，一步步容忍着怪盗愈发出格的行动——但不可否认的是，他乐在其中。
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	【快新】服软

今天没有衔着玫瑰和小卡片的浑圆白胖的可爱信鸽驻足在窗栏上。  
工藤新一瞥了眼窗外月色，这并不是一个很好的征兆——起码一个侦探，并不应该期待怪盗的出现，因为侦探的职责应是将对方逮捕入狱。  
然而工藤新一却不可抑制地散发了点自己独有的青柠的味道，那是他的信息素，隐秘深幽地释放着一种对Alpha的渴求的信号，而后调的可可味已经减轻了不少，还得闭着眼特地去闻才能嗅到一点零星残存的气味。

——这一切都是一个错误。  
在两个月前，出席名流社会的工藤新一不小心和前去摘取宝石的怪盗基德滚上了床。身不由己？也许。一个每次靠着抑制剂来度过发情期的Omega很难扛住一个正值易感期的Alpha的嗤咬，当工藤新一觉得天旋地转，身体被狠狠丢到床上的那刻，他就明白了他们之间的关系已经立刻颠倒，捕食者和猎物转换了身份，气氛都变得有些微妙，不断刺激着侦探高傲的神经。  
身着白色西装蓝色内衬、系着红色领带且头戴高礼帽的怪盗撑在他的上方，本以为对方会有更加刺激的信息素——因为怪盗总是要小心翼翼地，不能让自己被抓住把柄，所以他从来没有泄露过自己的第二性征。但没想到这个坏心眼的家伙的信息素竟是有些甜腻的可可，温温地缠绕在侦探的周身，绵密得像是要滴出水。  
原来这一次的宴会主办方使了个坏心，在没有告诉任何人的情况下偷偷放置了药物，而怪盗基德不幸中招。刚刚他手握宝石在众人的视野下全身而退是凭借着最后的理性，而之后这被迫进入易感期的Alpha像落单的野兽，躲进了侦探的房间，等着心心念念的Omega能够回到这里。  
工藤新一从不吃硬的，一旦凶手和他以命相搏，那么他也会毫不客气地堵上自己的性命。同样地，怪盗基德敢对着他的脑袋举起扑克枪，他也敢装作一不小心失足坠下大楼。

但是这次的怪盗基德不同，他看上去情况不太好，身体泛着异样的热度，隔着层层布料也能被工藤新一所察觉；汗水顺着额际滴在工藤新一的脸上，大口大口地喘着气。等到工藤新一被他拽着平躺在了床上后，属于Alpha的信息素顿时炸了开来，充盈在这空间的每一个角落。  
“唔——！”  
作为Omega的工藤新一从来没有直面过这样大量的Alpha信息素，像服部平次之类的好友在自己面前也总是会喷些阻断剂来对他进行变相照顾。  
“基德……你这混账……！”  
工藤新一在那瞬间以为这是怪盗基德的什么战术，魔术师不会夺取他人性命，但也喜欢像个孩子般将他人玩弄于股掌之间。Omega的本能让他明白这是Alpha的求偶信号，可即便怪盗基德身上出现了异样，但是他工藤新一也不可能选择乖顺地臣服在Alpha的身下。工藤新一忍无可忍，冲着怪盗基德脸颊挥出重重的一拳——  
怪盗基德用手掌接住了工藤新一的拳头，五指捏拢，拇指指腹还蹭了蹭工藤新一的掌心。Alpha和Omega之间的体能差距体现得淋漓尽致，工藤新一只觉得窘迫，他又大喊。  
“清醒点！”  
“我很清醒。”单片眼镜后的那双眼隐隐泛着红，怪盗被身体的热度和欲望折磨的不轻，但是嘴上吐出的话语听上去却像是本人还保存着一丝理智。工藤新一稍微放下心，如果是面对有意识的怪盗基德，那么他们之间还有谈判的可能。  
“既然你清醒着的话就好说了，听话，先放开我……”  
怪盗基德没有照做，只是信息素的味道越来越浓厚，工藤新一等到发现不妙的时候已经来不及了，Omega的身上也开始泛起了热，身体在主动地、一点点地打开，乞求着能和Alpha来一场欢爱。  
这时候的怪盗基德才有所动作，他慢条斯理地摘下自己的高礼帽，随意地丢在一边。工藤新一瞪大眼，他以为怪盗基德将要在自己的面前卸去所有伪装——  
但是怪盗并没有这么做。他只是俯下身去，把工藤新一抱进怀里，用近乎哀求地声音说道——  
“帮帮我吧，名侦探。”

怪盗基德，IQ400，偷盗金额按亿计算，把各国警方耍得团团转，从来没有人能透过他的扑克脸洞悉他的内心——然而现在他竟然对工藤新一示弱了。这个拥抱来得奇怪又难以拒绝，怪盗基德的浑身都在颤，想必自己忍耐情潮许久，随着相贴的身体，工藤新一还不小心触到了对方鼓起的裤裆，惊得他立刻红了脸。  
吃软不吃硬的侦探有些狼狈，他的侦探准则让他难以对一个……病人？姑且算是这样吧，他难以对一个病人下手。工藤新一不知道该怎么做比较合适，就先虚虚地回抱了回去。  
“……你要不要抑制剂？”  
“哈。”他听见怪盗基德在他耳边轻笑了一声，呼出的气体湿润发烫，“如果你说的是你行李箱里带着的那个AO都能用的那款，不好意思，我已经先一步借用了，但是好像没什么作用呢。”  
工藤新一歪过头去看，房间没有开灯，他只能借着暗淡的月色，隐约看见地面上的确有一个被打开的行李箱，他好不容易装的整整齐齐的衣服和内裤被丢在了旁边，被衣物包裹住的抑制剂包装袋已经被拆了开来，地上的只有空壳。  
“你……”侦探有点冒火。

工藤新一动了动身体，但被怪盗基德抱得更紧，后者也不做其他动作，只是抱着他，把头埋进他的颈窝里，应该是在嗅着他的信息素来缓解不适。  
“你打算怎么办……”  
“就、帮帮忙呗，我不会很过分的。”  
怪盗基德的声音闷闷的，搞的他们好像是什么一对闹别扭的情侣。工藤新一觉得自己的太阳穴正突突地跳，脑袋有点疼。  
“而且名侦探不是也没经历过真正的发情期吗？就不想……试试？”怪盗基德舔了舔嘴角，“抒发正常性欲而已，这不算什么下流肮脏的事。”  
长时间被浸泡在Alpha信息素的Omega已经起了反应，怪盗基德使了坏心，他故意在这僵持不动，唯一做的事情就是毫无节制地散发自己的信息素。他埋在工藤新一的颈窝里，闻见了越来越浓郁的青柠香。  
他知道，名侦探跑不了的。  
无论是因为身陷求偶的信息素，还是他那圣洁的怜悯心。

工藤新一觉得大脑晕乎乎的，后穴甚至开始淌出液体来。怪盗基德似乎是不经意地擦到他的下身，他没忍住惊呼了一下，然后也开始发喘。单片眼镜接触到皮肤都是温热的，它早就被体温捂得暖意增生，怪盗轻轻地亲吻他的腺体，啾出不大不小的声响。  
“这里、是最好的抑制剂。”  
工藤新一别过脸去，只留下一双发红的耳根，这是默许的意思。得到许可的怪盗咧开嘴笑了起来，他扯下身上的领带，附在了工藤新一的眼上，在工藤新一耳朵旁扎了个完美、精致的蝴蝶结。  
“夜晚开始了，我尊贵的客人。”

之后觉得自己完全是被骗炮的工藤新一在工藤宅的洋房里窝火了好几天，尽管怪盗基德在做的时候的确很考虑他的感受、知道要怎么做前戏、明白Alpha应该要好好戴套、让他舒服到连嗓子都呜咽到嘶哑、在一切结束后把昏迷的自己清理干净……看上去就像是个合格的炮友。  
——但那个混账小偷，分明就是故意让他的身体进入发情状态的吧！  
工藤新一愤愤地把沙发上的抱枕摔到地上，怪盗基德在那场欢爱当中处处都能打满分，但是动机明显不纯，再加上……工藤新一不自觉地摸了一下自己后颈的腺体，牙印已经有些消退了。  
那家伙竟然仗着自己意识不清，把他给临时标记了。

从未被Alpha临时标记过的工藤新一第一次品味到了Omega对Alpha从本能里升腾出的依赖感。可可味的信息素随着Alpha的利齿注入进Omega的腺体，令周身泛着欢愉。工藤新一不由得发出粘腻的鼻音，下身还在被有规律地顶撞着，上下都被钳制住了，他无处可逃。然而从未有过这样一个罪犯能把他逼到如此地步，怪盗基德是第一个。

工藤新一每每回忆那晚，脸上就烧的厉害。算来自己的发情期也差不多要到了，等到腺体上属于怪盗的信息素散去以后，他就要开始规律性吃药以缓解发情期的不适。  
——然而，很多事情都有意外。  
过了几天，工藤新一正在自家房间里看最喜欢的《福尔摩斯探案集》，不知不觉窗栏上就驻足着一只通体浑圆、毛茸茸、白白净净的可爱的小家伙。白鸽轻轻啄着玻璃窗，引起了侦探的注意力。  
工藤新一有些惊讶，他放下书，眨眨眼，走了过去，打开窗户，让白鸽飞了进来。他原以为这是一只受伤的白鸽正寻着落脚的栖息地，后来发现并不是，因为白鸽的喙衔着一张小小的卡片。工藤新一有些疑惑地将卡片翻转到正面阅读，末尾张牙舞爪的小人头像就昭示了这份卡片究竟出自谁手——但这并不是预告函，严格意义上来讲——  
……也许这更像是一封求爱信？或者说，约炮邀请函？

怪盗基德发誓自己会为那晚负责，他顺便还计算出了名侦探的发情期，抑制剂用得太多对身体不好，毕竟是药三分毒，所以他问。  
“要不要做一笔长期交易？”  
白鸽飞上工藤新一的肩头，亲昵地蹭了蹭他的脸颊。

工藤新一这次没答应，甚至觉得荒谬，于是把这张卡片撕得粉碎，结果在怪盗基德的下一次表演结束后又被对方骗上了床。当工藤新一泄出最后一次的同时发狠地咬住怪盗基德的锁骨，下嘴挺狠，立刻就舔到了铁锈的味道，惹得怪盗抽痛地吸气——侦探的眼睛又是被蒙住的，且不提这会不会是怪盗的恶趣味，起码对方不想让自己看到真容，想到这一点，工藤新一的内心就暗暗不爽。  
“你到底想做什么？”  
“我只是觉得我们俩的契合度很高。”怪盗不紧不慢地说道，“你在发情期需要一个Alpha，我在易感期需要一个Omega，这不是双赢？”  
“你不要偷换概念，而且我不需要Alpha。”  
“好吧，那就是我的错，是我想要一个Omega。”怪盗基德握住侦探精瘦的腰，又重新把自己的阴茎顶了进去，重新塞回已经被操熟的温热穴里，他附在侦探耳边轻声说道，“我可以把我成为怪盗的目的告诉你，由你来决定——”  
“我是不是一个应该被裁决的犯人。”  
“是不是一个会被名侦探……被你裁决的犯人。”

但很明显，怪盗基德并没有将自己的秘密全盘托出，工藤新一除了知道“潘多拉”是个奇怪的宝石外，对怪盗基德的真实身份、怎么和这个奇怪的宝石扯上关系的缘由一概不知。不过至少比中森警部追查二十年无果要好很多，起码工藤新一知道了点警视厅都不清楚的、属于怪盗基德的第一个被发掘的秘密。

侦探听见身边窸窸窣窣的声音，怪盗定是在穿衣。纵情过后总有别离，哪怕是人称“月下魔术师”的绅士也是如此。工藤新一躺在床上，赤裸着身体，全身酸疼，眼睛仍然被蒙着，但是他也并没有选择亲手摘下怪盗为他系上的领带，只是脑海回响着刚刚对方对他坦露的秘密——从中，侦探得到了一种奇妙的共鸣，即便身份对立，可是他们各自都有着一段相似的经历。被迫远离正常的生活，披上虚伪的外衣，在黑夜中行走，稍不留神就会命丧火海。  
工藤新一隐约觉得自己正在节节败退，一步步容忍着怪盗愈发出格的行动——但不容否认的是，他乐在其中。

怪盗穿衣完毕，正剩下一条未被领带系上的领口。他坐在床沿，看着工藤新一被蒙住眼的情色而又可爱的模样，是说不出的喜爱。裸露出的脖颈和一点胸膛混着他弄上去的各种印记：吻痕、齿印、指印……怪盗勾着薄被轻轻下拉，堪堪露出被折磨的红肿的乳尖，蹭着薄被的布料，似乎又有微微挺立的趋势。  
工藤新一气鼓着脸，一把把薄被拉回身上，不让对方继续窥见躯体上的春色。怪盗基德轻笑了一声，伸出手要去解开他眼上的束缚。  
“等等……”工藤新一出声，伸手捉住怪盗带着白色手套的手掌，自己解开了领带，而后把红色的织物攥在手心里。太久没见光的眼睛一时之间涌起泪，飞速地眨眼，扑闪着睫毛，看上去就像是侦探舍不得这场即来的别离。

“……下次你来找我，我再把领带还给你。”  
这是同意做长期交易的意味。  
怪盗基德有些惊讶，又笑开了。而后，他送给自己的肉体伴侣一个无法呼吸、来不及吞咽涎水的吻。

“嗨，小家伙。”  
工藤新一看见了窗栏上停留着一只浑圆毛乎乎的白鸽，打开窗户让它飞了进来。白鸽这次衔来了一支蓝色的玫瑰和小卡片，上面写着怪盗专属的……情话？怪盗就是这一点很奇怪，约炮来信也要做的浪漫，可是他们之间只是单纯的炮友，又不是恋人，其实不用耗费这样的心思——大概。  
工藤新一撵着玫瑰的茎，而后把它插进一旁的花瓶里——那里已经有好几支蓝色的玫瑰了。自从工藤新一同意当怪盗基德的炮友后，每一次都是怪盗单方面发出邀请，让这样一直小小的白鸽做他们之间的牵线人。但是怪盗基德把时间掐得很好，每一次都是在侦探的发情期前几天，这样和怪盗欢爱过后能稍稍止渴，让发情期变得不再是那么难受。  
怪盗基德是很好的伴侣——肉体层面上的，工藤新一喜欢和他做爱。一开始他为此羞耻，但他又总能想起来怪盗说的那句话——  
“抒发正常性欲而已，这不算什么下流肮脏的事。”  
他也以此来催眠自己，这不是什么奇怪的事。

工藤新一浏览了一下卡片，这次怪盗基德送信的时间有些晚，如果宫野志保的计算没有失误的话，工藤新一在今晚，或者是明天就会迎来新一轮发情期。这样贸然前去赴一个Alpha的约，说实话，可能会有些危险。  
可怪盗基德像是料到了这一点，在末尾注明：“所以今天我们早去早回。”侦探瞥了眼时间，现在是下午三点，卡片上写着他会于五点前就在酒店房间等候。  
——好吧。工藤新一叹了口气，他妥协了。  
白鸽误以为侦探的叹气代表着烦恼，它振翅飞来，停在工藤新一的手侧上。工藤新一无奈地笑了笑，用食指去逗弄白鸽圆滚滚的脑袋。  
“小家伙，你说你的主人到底在想什么呢？”  
白鸽轻快地歪起了头。

工藤新一敲开了0401房号的房门，有规律的敲了五下，这是他们之间的暗号。门被缓缓地打开，里头没开灯，漆黑一片。  
工藤新一沉稳地走了进去。  
“基……”  
“嘿，有段时间不见了，名侦探。”怪盗基德藏身在门后，在工藤新一进门以后就立刻把门摔上，从身后把人抱进怀里，吻着侦探的耳后根，“想我吗？”  
“……”工藤新一沉默不语，顿了几秒，“早点做完早点回去，这可是你说的。”  
“没错，是这样的。”怪盗知道这是侦探在害羞，他直接撕开侦探的衣服低头去舔吻对方的腺体，“所以，这不是已经开始了吗？”  
“喂、等等……”今天的怪盗似乎有些不太对劲——工藤新一在自己的衣物被撕开以后吓得条件反射地捂住自己的胸前，之前的怪盗并不会做这么粗暴的举动。但怪盗只是轻柔地让侦探把自己的双手置在他的掌心上，然后反手将侦探的双手用一根细绳绑起来，扯下脖颈上的领带，再次阻断侦探的视线。  
“不是、今天、等……！你干什么？”

工藤新一被怪盗丢在床上，接着他的双手被扣在头上，缠绕着的细绳和另外一条细绳相接，绑在了床头的柱子上，他被束缚在了这张床上。  
——是尼龙绳，没法挣脱开。  
怪盗手快地把侦探身上的衣物都剥得干干净净，又离开了床，在旁边摆弄着什么，又开了床头的灯。  
“基德，你要干什么？”  
“不用紧张，只不过和往常一样。”怪盗轻笑，“名侦探要做的就是放松自己，接纳我。”  
说罢，怪盗又回到了床上，撑在侦探的上方，和他湿漉漉的吻起来。软舌不断进出对方的口腔，惹得侦探发出一阵阵的粘腻鼻音。与此同时，怪盗的双手直接抚摸起了侦探的整个身体，大力地搓揉着，四处燎着火——又开始玩弄Omega的乳尖，抠弄着顶端的裂口，将肉粒向外拉扯，给予侦探疼痛和快乐，同时最大限度地释放自己的信息素。  
他在诱导眼前的Omega即刻进入发情期。

怪盗吮吻着侦探的颈窝，嗤咬他的腺体，一次又一次地注入自己的信息素。侦探根本经不起这样粗暴地折腾，想要反抗，但身体却软成一滩水，他发情了——只能别过脸，想要逃开怪盗的视线。  
他紧咬着嘴唇，泪水打湿了领带，不知道是生理泪水，还是心里泛上的酸涩。果然侦探和怪盗就不应该做这档子事儿，从一开始就注定了不会有什么好结局。  
怪盗见他闷不做声，直接用手去探了侦探的后穴，那里果然湿的一塌糊涂。他们从来没有在工藤新一真正发情的时候做过，所以这是第一次，这是美好的体验。  
“被亲一亲就能这么湿，名侦探，是不是随便换什么人，你都可以被送上高潮？哪怕在别人身下也会这么放荡吗？”  
“是不是就算不是我，换一个让你舒服的Alpha，你也可以为他们翘起屁股？张开大腿？”

“不……”侦探的嘴唇被研磨得红肿，他想出声反驳，但是怪盗没给他这个机会。  
因为Alpha重重地往他雪白的臀上打了一巴掌，那里本就不常见光，肤色要比四肢更加白些。一掌下去，雪白的臀上立刻浮现了红痕，紧实的肉还抖动了一下，皮肤热辣，燃起了温度。  
“呼唔！”  
侦探不知道今天的怪盗怎么会想要这种玩法，但是这肯定很不正常——可他似乎也不太正常，明明被打了屁股，他的下身却因为这隐秘的疼痛而慢慢挺立起来。  
“……原来你喜欢被这样对待？”  
怪盗像是发现了什么新的乐趣，但是并没有落下下一掌。他只是搓揉起侦探的阴茎，摩擦着侦探喜欢的点，用着侦探喜欢的力度，这样似乎又变成了原来的怪盗。后穴不断地涌出滑液，肉穴翕动，它在渴求着Alpha的侵入，已经自行准备好了一切。

“那么，我开动了。”  
怪盗说着，立刻解开了自己裤子上的皮带，抬起侦探的一条腿，随意插进去三指在里头翻搅着就知道不用多做润滑。他扶住自己的阴茎，头部浅浅戳刺着穴口。

这下子发现不对的侦探终于哭喊了出来：

“不、不行！基德……套子、你没有戴……！”  
怪盗立刻将整根插到底，侦探被惊的弓起身子，浑身都在颤，下身一点点吐出白浊，他张开了嘴，但是什么都喊不出来。  
“刚开始做就靠后面就去了……这还是第一次……名侦探，你的身体是不是越来越敏感了？”  
“呼……唔……不、不要……”  
怪盗再次往侦探的臀部上拍了一巴掌，惹得侦探立刻缩了后穴，绞紧了Alpha在自己身体里肆虐的东西。侦探哭喊着、快要喘不上气。怪盗不再理会，这一刻他想的太久了。

怪盗不断地顶弄，擦过侦探喜欢的点，又探进不可测的深度。信息素在空气中混杂着，工藤新一从来没有陷过这样的情潮，哭着喊着，作为侦探的自尊碎了一地。然而怪盗却打破了他最后一丝希望——  
“不！嗯……哼啊！！”  
他撞开了Omega的生殖腔。

“名侦探……”怪盗一边往生殖腔里顶弄，一边附在侦探耳旁轻声说着，“我一直、一直、一直……都渴望拥有能完完全全属于自己的家人……”  
生殖腔里又热又软，爽的Alpha头皮发麻。侦探的后面已经熟热得不行，随便戳弄就能顶出水来——而且Omega似乎已经半失去了意识，只能张开腿任由Alpha操弄，然后发出破碎的呻吟。

怪盗闷哼着，将阴茎的头部插进侦探的生殖腔，而后成结，那里涌出了Alpha的精液，一股一股地浇湿了整个生殖腔。Alpha的射精时间漫长，中途不能拔出，怪盗就着这样的姿势，把成结的阴茎插在里头，泡在精水里，不断地射着，射到侦探的小腹都微微鼓起，就好像里面真的孕育了什么。  
他抱住彻底失神的侦探，解开了对方眼上的领带。工藤新一只觉得天旋地转，全身上下都泛着酸。肚子里明明已经装不下了，可是还有源源不断地东西冲进他的身体里，他微微低头，就能看见隆起来的小腹。

“我好想、好想要个家人……”  
怪盗的尾音里又透着委屈。  
“名侦探、名侦探……”  
“新一……”

“你一定，会拯救我的吧？”

工藤新一歪过头，他看见架在床旁的摄像机，默默记录了这一切。  
这是生命诞生之始的记录。

-END-


End file.
